


Contentment

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [78]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, finale to an embedded series, read top notes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: This is the third and final part of a three drabble sequence, starting with Part 41 in thisBedrabbledseries,The Wait, and followed by Part 69,Reunited, Sequel toThe Wait.Derek speaks a Polish phrase, "Kocham cię," which translates to, "I love you."





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third and final part of a three drabble sequence, starting with Part 41 in this _Bedrabbled_ series, _The Wait_ , and followed by Part 69, _Reunited, Sequel to_ The Wait.
> 
> Derek speaks a Polish phrase, "Kocham cię," which translates to, "I love you."

Chattering school children passing under his window roused Mieczysław from his blissful doze. His eyes opened to Derek’s already wide ones, Derek’s fingertips stroking his cheek with exquisite softness.

“My Stiles,” Derek whispered, “ _Kocham cię.”_

They’d been in bed for hours. It would be _scandalous_ if anyone found out.

Their mouths were close, their legs were tangled together. The bedclothes covered them up to their crowns.

He knew Derek had stories of his travels to tell. Food would become a necessity inevitably, but there’d be time, and until that time Mieczysław felt perfectly able to thrive on rapture after rapture.

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone like me to put all three of these drabbles together in a single post, for ease of reading them in order?


End file.
